Perfect Moments
by hrselovr101
Summary: "I know I want this. I want you." Manstead.


**AN:** Well, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything, and I thought a Manstead fic would be a nice treat for the Chicago Med fandom. I love Will and Natalie so much, and I'm so excited for when they become a thing. Anyway, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and enjoy! PM me any prompts if you wish! xx

Perfect Moments

...

He finishes tying the bow on the jewelry box, with the utmost perfection. What can he say, he's a doctor; perfection runs in his blood.

He breathes in a sigh of . . . of what? Hopefulness that tonight will bring them one step closer to finally being together? Worry at the thought that she may take it the wrong way that he got her a present? Whatever it is, Will Halstead can't quite put his finger on it. Adjusting his tie and collared shirt, he walks out of his apartment's kitchen and to the living room, where a small tree is lit and the fire is roaring. He pours wine into his glass and cider into hers, as he checks his watch to see how much more time he has to freak out.

This is all new to him, the whole "let's invite the girl I've been slowly falling for over for a nice Christmas get together and maybe it will lead to something more" thing. But, he has to admit, ever since he can remember, Natalie Manning has been one of his best friends. And true love comes out of friendships, right? He doesn't know what it is about her that just makes him radiate with happiness. He feels whole when she's around. She makes him smile when he's having a rough day at the hospital. Her smile and her laugh fill his heart. And when she plays violin, that's what he loves most.

He hears footsteps approaching from down the hall and a faint knock on the door. He glances at his reflection in the mirror briefly, combing his already tame hair, again, and opens it. A smile instantly reaches his face as his eyes meet hers.

"Hey," he practically whispers extending an arm to wrap her in a hug.

"Hi," she replies into his chest.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight. Sorry I didn't dress nicer."

She steps back and looks over Will's figure. She can't help but notice how damn attractive the other Halstead brother looks in his tie and collared shirt.

"But you mister, you look..."

She isn't able to finish because Will cuts her off.

"I'm not sure I want you to finish that sentence," he teases. "Don't get used to this. It won't be walking into Gaffney anytime soon."

"Well then, I have no complaints." Her eyes sparkle, as she adjusts his tie for him before walking through the door to the dimly lit apartment.

"Wow, you've really done something with the place. The last time I was here, there was just a sofa and the mirror on the wall."

Her remark is followed by an eyebrow raise and smirk. Will reaches for her waist and tugs her close to him, her heart skipping in her chest instantly. She doesn't know what it is about the fine doctor, but he's growing on her more and more. She feels torn. She should stay loyal to Jeff-after all, she's carrying his child. But she also should move on right? She's done her grieving and owes it to herself to be happy again. She thinks she can have that with Will.

She turns in his arms, resting her arms around his neck.

"I didn't mean it," she whispers, as she inches her face closer to his. His eyes never leave hers, all he whispers back is, "I know, I just felt like doing this," pauses, and then, "Nat."

She loves the way her name rolls off his tongue. It sounds natural and makes her feel loved. Their foreheads are mere seconds from touching.

"Mmm, I think dinner is getting cold."

She retreats from his embrace, despite the emptiness she feels as soon as his arms slip away from her waist. She hears Will sigh.

"You're always one for ruining the moment," he states, rubbing a hand through his hair. He realizes seconds after that he just messed up all his "hard" work. Natalie chuckles, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"It's what I do when I'm not a doctor," she replies, bringing the glass of cider up to her lips.

"Woah, woah, wait, before you drink, we toast."

Will rushes over and sits down across from her. He picks up his own glass and clears his throat. He's never been one for giving good toasts. Jay would know.

"To celebrating this holiday season with a damn good doctor and one of my best friends, who just happens to be carrying another man's baby. I hope you find all that you're looking for this holiday season, Nat. I really do." He smiles gently before moving his glass towards hers and taking a sip of the red wine he poured for himself.

"I don't believe you when you say Jay thinks you're a terrible toaster," Natalie says in between sips.

"Eh, what can I say, I have my moments," as he winks.

Such a flirt.

The evening continues with teasing banter and comfortable conversation.

"Stay here, I've got to go get something," Will instructs, leaving his place from the couch before Natalie can protest.

"Will Halstead, if you got me a present, I may actually cut you open with a scalpel when I can get my hands on one."

Will just shrugs and walks out of the room and into the kitchen where the box still lays on the table. He gently places it in his pant's pocket and makes his way back to his guest.

"Well, as flattering as that sounds, it's Christmas, and I'm a gentleman."

He sits on the table directly in front of Natalie, so he can see her reaction when she opens it. She just shakes her head

"No."

"No, I'm not a gentleman?"

She scoffs.

"No, I'm not opening your present Will. I didn't get you anything."

"You've already given me so much."

His answer catches her off guard, and so she thinks the only immediate thing she can do is whack his arm, and that's exactly what she does.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

She looks down.

"I don't know."

"I'm serious, Nat. Your friendship has meant so much to me these years. You're an incredible person and impressive doctor. And you deserve the best."

"Okay, fine, give me my present."

"Wow, not even a "thanks, Will."

"Oh, shut up," she teases, her smile growing just a bit.

Will reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box.

"Merry Christmas."

He hands it to her delicately and watches her intently as she first appreciates the meticulous wrapping job and then examines the box itself.

"Any day now," Will presses.

"You can't rush gift opening."

"Apparently not," he laughs softly.

Natalie brings the box to her ear and shakes it. The sound is muffled, so she retreats to undoing the bow and tearing the paper off. As she removes the lid, her eyes are met with a gorgeous silver necklace that shines in the light the tree's lights provide.

She gasps with surprise and affection before looking up at Will.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I don't have much experience shopping for women, but I think I have you pegged pretty well."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

They hold each other's gaze for a bit too long, heat building between their bodies as the seconds pass.

"Put it on me?" she asks, leaning forward just a bit.

Will takes the box from her, removes the necklace, and returns to his spot on the sofa next to her.

"Turn around."

She does so and lifts her hair. She feels his hands on her neck as they clasp the necklace in place. His touch sends butterflies through her body. Wow, she had no idea. Turning back around to face her friend, she touches the necklace with her right hand.

"Thank you. I love it."

"I knew you would."

"Because you have me pegged so well, right?" she replies, imitating his voice.

He chuckles.

"Because I think about you all the time. What I think you'd like. What you deserve. What I can give you."

His answer is way more than what she is expecting. Will Halstead thinks about her all the time. It's not like she can't say she doesn't think about him all the time either. Because she does. More than what's healthy if she really admits it to herself.

"I do too," she admits, moving closer to him, creating a more intimate space. "You've been my rock through so much. I'm lucky to have you in my life. And I'm beginning to think it's finally time I start moving on and living again."

"I don't want to rush you, Nat. You have to do what's right for you and your baby."

"I know, and what's right, is having you in the baby's life. Jeff would've wanted that. And I do."

She brings her hand to caress his cheek and soon feels his hand on top of hers.

"So, what're you saying?"

"Well, you have me pegged so well. What do you think?"

"That you want to give this, us, a try?"

She smiles and her eyes twinkle once again.

"Mhm, but not just want, I know. I know I want this. I want you."

Will wants to so badly respond but can't because Natalie's lips find their way to his, and before he knows it, he's cupping her face in his hands. Their bodies move closer together, well as close as they can get with her huge baby bump.

Her kiss is soft but passionate. He feels the need, want, desire, as she pushes into him. He moves away only for a split second.

"Now, there's a moment you didn't ruin. Congratulations, Dr. Manning."

He moves a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Haha, very funny," she replies, grabbing Will's tie to bring him closer to her again.

"Merry Christmas Dr. Halstead."

A Merry Christmas it is indeed.


End file.
